


My champion

by Robothead



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/pseuds/Robothead
Summary: "You're my champion for this year."





	My champion

**Author's Note:**

> Probably my worst fic yet.. but I needed a fix it

Sebastian stares out of the window blankly. Feeling numb.

Until the very last second he had held hope. He fought as hard as he could. And now it was gone. He lost.

He sighs, watching his breath fog up the glass. He sees something move behind him but doesn’t turn to look. Knowing exactly who it is.

“Hey.” he says quietly.

Kimi just watches him, taking in his tense shoulders and the way he hold himself, as if scared he’ll break into a thousand pieces if he lets go.

“Hey. Champion.” He eventually replies.

Sebastian turns around to look at him, eyes suspicious.

“Are you messing with me? Now of all times?” 

Kimi shakes his head, stepping closer to him but not touching him yet.

“You are. A four time World Champion. Way before Hamilton. And you’re also my champion for this year. Because you have been amazing. You’ve shown time and time again you deserve those titles. You lost because of unfortunate events, but to me you are the real winner. You are the one who fought his way to the top of the pack. Not him.” Kimi tells him determinedly.

Sebastian looks at him, a little awed at the ferocity of the words. 

“Kimi..”

“You listen to me. You might have lost this title. But Sebby, you’ve still got so many more to win. And so many people who still believe in you. I believe in you.” 

And with that he finally touches him, pulling him into his arms as he cries silently. 

Sebastian hugs him tightly, needing the comfort. He is just so disappointed. In himself, not the team. Never the team. He worked so hard for this, putting in all those hours to work on the car, hours he could have spent with Kimi.

“I’m so sorry.” he gasps out.

Kimi shushes him gently. 

“There’s nothing to be sorry for Rakkaus. You did everything you could and so much more. No one blames you.” he tries to soothe him, rocking him gently.

Sebastian nods, hiding his face in his neck and just breathing deeply.  
Kimi rubs his back softly, murmering words of comfort in his ear until he can feel him relax a little.

“You’re my champion. Never forget that.” he says quietly, kissing his head.

Sebastian just presses closer to him. Somehow he feels better. Having Kimi’s trust and having him believe in him so unconditionally makes him feel lighter. He’s right. There’s so many more opportunities for him to win. And he knows he can do it, as long as Kimi is right there next to him.

“I love you. So much.” he mumbles into his neck.

“Love you too Sebby. You’re going to be alright.” Kimi says softly.

And Sebastian actually believes him.


End file.
